My Randomness
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Just some random one-shots and answering questions. I will be introducing my OCs. It will most likely have: YYxY,YxA (not anzu!), YxM.C.A., YxC, or some other pairings, not entirely sure. Also, I'll update at random times, so it'll say complete. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OCs and plots!
1. MCA

Wow. my first one-shot. don't own yugioh, just my ocs. Ill also call my self Mary in this, probably in all my one shots I will.

* * *

M.C.A.

Mary: "Okay, I've had someone ask me who M.C.A. is. M.C.A. is my OC. She was created as I thought about writing Dead Innocence. I had thought, what if Yugi had some sort of way to cope with her past? Then I thought about the fact, in season 0, Yugi and Yami were just two personallitys of the same person. So I decided to-"

M.C.A.: "Creat me!"

Silver: "Let my hikari finish, you dumb dragon girl! Why the hell she created you is beyond me!"

Hikari: "Both of you shut up! Continue Mary."

Mary: "Thank you, Hikari. Any way, yes, I decided to create M.C.A. M.C.A. is baically a dragon demon. In her dragon form, she is mainly maroon, which is what the m in her name stands for, she has crimson wings, which is what the c in her name stands for, and her eyes are amethyst, which, as you have probably guessed, is what the a in her name stands for."

Amethyst: "Offically, M.C.A.'s name is Maroon Crimson Winged dragon with Amethyst eyes, but we call her Maroon Crimson Amethyst, or M.C.A. for short."

Mary: "Thank you, Ama."

Amethyst: "No problem, Mary."

Crimson: "Is that all, M'lady?"

Mary: "Nock it off, Crim. And, yes, that is all for now."

Hikaru: "Bye!" (waving to readers)


	2. Revenge

I'm gonna have fun with this. -starts laughing hysterically-

Yugi (male): Mary, what are you up to this time?

-grins insanely- Oh, you'll see~

Yugi (male): -stares at crazed older sister- Um... -glances at readers- Mary doesn't own and enjoy? -smiles nervously-

* * *

**Tittle**: Revenge

**Summary**: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have sworn revenge on their 'friends'. The problem? No one in the gang knows what they did wrong. Wait! The gods aren't going to stop them?! And who is this new god working behind the scenes? Lets hope that Yami, Bakura, and Marik can stop their lights from committing murder...

**Rated**: T for violence and swearing

**Warnings**: violence, blood (possibly), swearing, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Ishizu, Odion, Ra, Obelisk, Slifer, and grandpa bashing! character death! mentions of rape, no real scene, only references and no graph flash backs.

**Pairings**: Possible pairings are: YxA (not Anzu!), RxA (again, NOT Anzu!), MxM

* * *

Yugi starred out the window to the small, three-bedroom apartment in the living room. He sighed.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi turned to see Malik and Ryou looking worriedly at him. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had been living together for the last 17 months, just under a year and a half. Yugi sighed once again.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do they hate us?" Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes before they began to fall as he started to remember _that _night that happened two years ago. Ryou and Malik remember what had happened clearly. Malik's eyes burned with rage and hatred, while Ryou's only held sorrow and hatred.

_-Flash Back (Ryou's PoV, Brief)-_

_Malik and I were going over to the game shop to check on Yugi and see if he had Managed to tell Yami about what happened only half a year before. We knocked on the door and it was answered by a grief stricken Yugi. I grew worried._

_"Yugi what's wrong?" I asked. Yugi beckoned us in. We came in and he led us to the living room. On the coffee table were two notes. I looked at Yugi and gasped. I had seen Yugi cry before, but he had never looked to grief stricken. It looked as if his soul had been torn out._

_"Yugi what's wrong?" Malik asked softly. Yugi motioned for us to read the letters. I took up one and Malik took the other. My heart nearly stopped from what I read._

_Dear Yami,_

_I will be in Egypt for the next 7 months. I have left you some money and I hope you spend it wisely. I will keep in as constant contact as I can. Oh. And tell that no good grandson of mine, Yugi, to take care of the shop while I'm gone. I can't believe how lazy he can be! As for you, do what ever you want. I only ask that the game shop is left in tact._

_Sincerely,_

_Grandpa_

_I stare at the letter and feel my heart go out to Yugi. I can't believe this! How can he be so cruel to his own grandson?! The look on my face must have displayed my emotions, because Malik looked at me._

_"What does it say?" he asked, anger in his voice. I look at him and hand him the letter I was reading and take the one he is holding. This one made my blood run cold..._

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I'll be out late, possibly, I wont come home until tomorrow. I'm staying at the Kiaba mansion. The others will be there. I don't know where Yugi is or what he's doing, and I frankly don't care. Bastard he is. I was always protecting him, when obviously he can take care of himself. Selfish bastard. Why can't we just get rid of him? Oh well._

_Sincerely,_

_Yami_

_I swear I could kill that son of a bitch!_

_"This is an out rage!" Malik hissed. I nod in agreement. I look at Yugi and my eyes soften to see him just crying silently. He looks up sharply suddenly._

_"P-p-pl-please, d-d-don't l-le-leave m-m-me!" he sobbed, reaching out. Malik and I gasped before we rushed over to him._

_"Yugi, we would never abandon you!" I reassured, but he doesn't look convinced._

_"Yugi, don't you dare believe what they said about you! You are none of those things! They are!" Malik told him._

_"R-really?" he asked. Malik and I nodded. He gave a week smile._

_-Flash Back End-_

"Will we ever be loved?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, you two," Ryou answered. Yugi looked back out of the window.

"Yugi, are you coming to school to day?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head. Malik sighed. Yugi was going to school less and less because the others didn't even seem to know that they existed. It seemed that they ignored the three, but talked about them constantly. Malik remembered what had made Yugi skip school sometimes.

_-Flash Back (Malik's PoV Brief)-_

_Yugi, Ryou, and I were heading to the roof for lunch, per usual. But we stopped as we heard the voices of the people that we used to call 'friends'. We looked in to the empty class room that they were in._

_"I tell you, they could take care of themselves all along. They just acted innocent and weak to get attention," Yami said, making my blood boil. 'How dare that bastard!' I thought._

_"Yeah, can you believe it? Ryou had one of my knives! There was blood on it too! I just don't know what kind of blood it was," Bakura agreed._

_"How do we get them out of our hair?" Marik asked as the rest of the gang nodded. Seto looked thought full._

_"If I could catch them holding a weapon, take a picture, get a picture of blood, a picture of a victim... I could make a photograph of them killing someone and get them looked away," Seto said. Everyone else nodded. I decided Ry, Yugi, and I had heard enough, so I drug them to the roof. Only then did I hear sobbing. When I looked at Yugi and Ryou, I gasped. They were crying! I tried to calm them down and I did after some time._

_"Malik, Ryou, will they ever accept us again?" Yugi asked softly. I looked at Ry before looking back at Yugi. I shrugged._

_"I don't know Yugi, I don't know," I said. He nodded slowly._

_-Flash Back End-_

Malik and Ryou looked at each other. Malik sighed.

"Call if you need us, okay?" he said. Yugi nodded.

Yugi watched as they left, then sighed. 'I wish I could be as perfect as them...' Yugi thought as he went to the bathroom. Yugi took off his clothes and looked at his body. Yugi sighed. No one could see the scars that littered his body because he always wore black long sleeved shirts and black pants. He wore the neck belt and wrist belts to hid the scars on his neck and wrists. If people saw the cuts on his wrists, they would think that he tried to kill himself, but that was far from the truth. Yugi had been in and out of the hospital from two months of age to thirteen, the year before he solved the millennium puzzle. The cuts on his wrists and neck were from shackles and a metal neck caller, like what you would find in a dungeon. Yugi had been in and out of over fifty foster homes until his biological grandfather, Solomon Muto, had been found when he was thirteen. Each scar had been caused by either a foster family or a bully. His birth parents? No one knows what happened to them, they just... Disappeared. All the orphanages and foster homes burnt down, the families, staff, and children dead long before the fires. Every one proclaimed Yugi cursed.

"I wish someone would love us, even though I'm less than perfect and Ryou, Malik, and I probably deserve this," Yugi whispered, not knowing that a shadow creature, one that had been the reason of the deaths of all of the orphanages, and foster families. The creature waited until the shower was running before it left to tell it's master of the news it found.

* * *

A man who looked exactly like Yami, only deeply tanned and had darker crimson eyes, was sitting in his hidden temple deep in the sands of Egypt.

"I wonder what news Dark Fire will bring me this time..." he mused to himself. A screech soon reached his ears, signaling his creatures return. Dark Fire landed in front of it's master.

"What news have you brought me this time, girl?" he asked softly. Dark Fire looked at her master. Dark Fire was a beautiful amethyst dragon with dark crimson eyes. She had been named Dark Fire because her fire was pure black.

"The lights are hurting. Master Yugi mostly, Master Atemu!" she said. Atemu blinked. 'Again with 'Master Yugi'.' he thought.

"Why do you call one 'Master Yugi'?" Atemu asked. Dark Fire smiled.

"You remember when you asked me who named me and I said I would tell you when I learned their name?" she asked back. Atemu nodded. He had asked after he met Dark Fire and had learned her name. He had asked her how she had gotten her name and she had said 'Master named me that because my fire is pure black'.

"Well..."

* * *

And that's where I'll end it! Just a teaser to see if anyone wants me to make it a story!

Yugi (male): -pales- Look out! Yami Mary, a.k.a. Evil Mary, is on the loose!

Review of DIE! Mwhahahahaha! -starts laughing like a murdering, psychotic, blood-thirsty maniac-


	3. Evil' Mary, 'Innocent' Mary, and Me!

Just a little one-shot to explain a little about me, my two yamis, and my two hikaris! Hope you enjoy! also, I'll be referring to myself by my name (Mary)

* * *

Mary walks into the Kiaba mansion after a hard day of school.

"I hate school!" she complained. Seto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Mary! Come back here with my pixie stick!" Yugi shouted just as a small blur rammed into Mary.

"Eep!" the girl squeaked. Mary was surprised to see a younger, and slightly different, looking version of her self.

"Mar-" Yugi abruptly stopped when he noticed the 'Mary' he was after on top of his sister.

"Okay, what on earth is going on?" he asked, freaked out. Mary was still staring at the mini her. She noticed that the mini her had long brown hair with green streaks and amethyst bangs. While Mary's eyes were oval like, the mini Mary had large innocent blue eyes with the same green and amethyst flecks.

"Brother, didn't you notice the small differences on her?" Mary inquired. Yugi shook his head 'no'.

"Mary! Give me my knifes back, you baka!" Akefia shouted. Soon another, older, more mature looking version of Mary ran into the room shouting,

"Never!"

Akefia sprinted into the room only to stop dead and stare at the sight before him, three Mary's.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. The older 'Mary' had extremely short hair and it was a little wild. The tips of the 'spikes' was green, while the short bangs were amethyst. She was smirking badly. Her eyes, which were the same as Mary and Mini Mary's eyes. Mini Mary giggled. Soon M.C.A. and Silver ran into the room.

"Thank Ra you found them!" M.C.A. exclaimed. 'Wild' Mary glared.

"Oh no you don't! We are not going back!" she hissed.

"Um... M.C.A., Silver? What's going on?" Mary, the real one, asked. Silver groaned.

"You weren't supposed to know about them!" M.C.A. groaned. Mini Mary's eyes widened and she grasped Mary tightly.

"MINE," she screeched, making every one wince. 'Wild' Mary looked at Mini Mary. When 'Real' Mary looked down, she gasped softly. Mini Mary was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Little One. I wont let them take us away from her," 'Wild' Mary cooed. A vein appeared on Silver's head.

"Oh hell no! You are going right back to where you came from!" she shouted, making Mini Mary start to cry. 'Real' Mary glared at Silver, then sighed.

"Will someone just answer my question?!" she shouted, thoroughly pissed that everyone was acting like she wasn't there. Mini Mary looked up at her.

"M-me and Dark Mary are to you what M-Marik and M-Mariku are to Malik. Only Dark Mary is your darker side while I'm your lighter side," she sniffed. The mouths of those present dropped to the floor (Even Kiaba's!).

"W-what?" Mary stuttered, and for Mary to stutter, that meant that she was truly surprised.

"How the hell is that possible?!" demanded Akefia.

"Is what possible?" Malik asked. Everyone turned to see Malik, Marik, Mariku, Atemu, Atem, Yami, Bakura, Jono, Seth, and Ryou standing in the door way. 'Wild' Mary smirked.

"Hello, Mariku," she said. Mariku's eyes widened.

"Oh shit no! Not you! You were in the Shadow Realm!" he exclaimed, surprising everyone. 'Mini' Yugi giggled.

"Hi, Marik!" she giggled, waving.

"You know them?" Silver asked. Marik and Mariku nodded.

"Yep! That's Evil Mary or Yami Mary! She's like me! The little one is Hikari Mary! Mary's lighter part! She's like Yugi!" he announced, stunning everyone again.

"Yep! You met us when we were all five Mary, but Solomon used the Millennium Necklace," she pointed to the thin chain necklace around Mary's neck that had a small 'M' charm on it, "And sealed us in to the Shadow Realm, where we met Mariku and Marik!" Evil Mary stated, Hikari Mary nodding in agreement.

'Real' Mary sighed and rubbed her temples. 'First a Spelling test, then a social studies test, then a science test, then a math test, and now this! I need some sleep. I am soooo not in the mood for this.' she thought.

* * *

And that's how I met Yami 'Evil' Mary and Hikari 'innocent' Mary! tell what you think!


End file.
